Chris (Hunter)
Chris is a character and an antagonist first encountered in Issue 63 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. He is the leader of the Hunters. He served as the primary antagonist of Volume 11: Fear The Hunters. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Chris's life prior to or as the outbreak began. He may have known the other members of the Hunters before the apocalypse occurred. It is also possible he had children. Post-Apocalypse Fear The Hunters The Hunters started out as a regular group of survivors but, as food became scarce, they resorted to cannibalism. Chris reasoned that hunting animals was a waste of time and that humans would be much easier to hunt and kill. They normally hunted down small groups of survivors and isolated ones, and avoided larger groups. Soon after, they had no luck tracking down small groups of survivors, and they resorted to hunting down Rick Grimes's group because they were getting desperate and needed food. Chris and the Hunters successfully captured Dale in the middle of the night as he was leaving to die due to a zombie bite he received earlier in the day. After learning the fact that Dale was "tainted meat" because of his wound, Chris and the Hunters beat him and decided to leave Dale in front of the church that Rick's group was staying at. As Rick's group carried Dale away, The Hunters resorted to shooting Glenn in the leg, believing that the survivors would be easier targets if they were scared. Rick's group eventually discovered Chris and the other hunters in an abandoned neighborhood. Negotiations were attempted by Rick in order to get the Hunters to stop targeting their group. Rick also found out the Hunters had eaten their own children. This was the only time Chris showed signs of remorse (hinting that it was his own children they ate), but justified it by saying it was to survive, as animals in the wild (bears in this instance) would eat their own young if they would otherwise starve to death. In the end, Chris and the other Hunters were mutilated and beaten to death by Rick and the others to avenge what they had done to Dale and all of their previous victims. Then, his body was later burned, along with the rest of his group. Death ;Killed By *Rick Grimes *Andrea Grimes *Michonne Hawthorne *Abraham Ford After getting his finger shot off by Andrea, Chris and the Hunters forcefully had their weapons taken away by Abraham. Despite surrendering to Rick and begging for his life, Chris and the other Hunters are mutilated and beaten to death. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Chris has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances Comic Series Volume 11: Fear The Hunters *Issue 63 *Issue 64 *Issue 65 *Issue 66 Trivia *Robert Kirkman answered the question whether naming characters the same name, Billy, Eugene, Chris, Bruce, Eric, and Jim, was an oversight: "It's not oversight at all. It's completely unrealistic for a group of people to meet at random and never encounter the same names." *Chris likely is one of the Hunters who had a child or children, since when he tells Rick they had to eat their children, he started to cry. ru:Крис (охотник) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Amputated Victims Category:Deceased Category:Cannibals Category:Leaders Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Comics Category:Antagonists Category:The Hunters Category:The Hunters' Base